In the front end module shown in following Patent Document 1, crash boxes, that are welded to the rear wall portion of a front bumper reinforcement, are mounted to overhanging portions that are provided at left and right radiator support sides. The crush remainder allowance of the crash boxes is set to be greater than the longitudinal dimensions of cooling system parts. At the time of a minor collision, the impact energy is absorbed by deforming (damaging) only the crash boxes and the front bumper reinforcement. Due thereto, damage to the cooling system parts at the time of a minor collision is prevented, and the ability to withstand damage and the repairability of the vehicle body front portion are improved.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-219869